


Grocery Shopping

by TheRedWitch1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWitch1/pseuds/TheRedWitch1
Summary: When will Remus learn that Sirius, Harry, and grocery shopping is just a recipe for disaster. Contains - fluff and slash *Apologies in advance for it being so short*
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story almost two years ago and I haven't really looked at it since. I looked at it again today and I was shocked about how short it was. I'm surprised anyone read it to begin with lmao. Seriously people, you need higher standards.? Anyways, if you're new here, welcome and enjoy! If you are a returning reader, thank you for your loyalty and enjoy!

After two years, you would think that Remus would have learned that he cannot take both Sirius and Harry to the grocery store. Actually, he cannot take Sirius and Harry to any public location. He was pushing the cart that held three year old Harry down the breakfast cereal aisle. He was scanning the shelves filled with colorful boxes when he heard a guilty giggle coming from behind him. He sighed and turned around to see Sirius with his back turned and Harry's chubby arm dangerously close to a very large and very colorful display of boxes. He quickly reached out and pulled Harry's arm away from the display before he could knock it down. He moved the cart closer to the shelves and turned around to scold Sirius for neglecting to pay attention. He turned just in time to see him trying to smuggle a bag of sweets into the cart. He shoved the bag into his pockets and looked at Remus with feigned innocence plastered onto his face. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sirius," he said with a threatening tone.

"Yes my dear Remus?" Sirius looked at him like a child and rocked back and forth on his heels. His voice was slightly higher pitched as it always was when he was trying to lie. Remus rolled his eyes, which he seemed to be doing quite a bit lately. He looked the guilty animagus up and down.

"Put the sweets back, Sirius. I swear you are as bad as a child. No, scratch that. You're worse than a child. For Merlin's sake most of the time Harry doesn't even act this bad." Sirius not so discreetly pulled the bag from his pocket and shoved it onto the shelf behind him. Knocking over a couple boxes in the process. Sirius turned red and moved closer to the cart and started to play peek-a-boo with Harry. Remus rolled his eyes, again, and repositioned the boxes back to their original places. Remus rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair. Now, Remus is typically a very calm and peaceful man, but if anyone could get under his skin, it was Sirius Black. He let out a puff of air and pushed the cart to the produce section of the store. He was examining the tomatoes when he noticed that Sirius hadn't followed him. He decided that this would not be the hill that he would die on and moved on to picking out zucchini. Almost five minutes passed and he felt Sirius's arms wrap around his torso from behind.

"Oh Remus," he cooed, "I have a present for you." Remus turned around and saw him holding yet another bag of sweets. Right when Remus was about to say something, Sirius handed it to him and whispered in his ear.

"Your favorite." Sirius had a satisfied smirk on his face. The bag he had given him contained his favorite chocolate. Remus looked at Sirius's face and felt a smile creep across his scarred face.

"And this is why I love you." He gave Sirius a peck on the lips and started pushing the cart towards the check out line. He ruffled Harry's already messy hair. You know what, maybe he could manage a few more grocery trips with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoy this and I hope that it's better than last time! I am going to leave the original posted in case anyone is interested. <3


End file.
